


Synchronized

by fits_in_frames



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-08
Updated: 2004-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every sober man is looking for Jack Aubrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synchronized

Every sober man is looking for Jack Aubrey.

If anyone happened to look in the doctor's tent, they would notice that he is no longer on his cot. They could see that he was on the ground, in a half-naked tangle of limbs with his violinist, carefully situated so suture and island stay separate. They might even note how the captain's nose bends as it presses against the back of the doctor's neck.

But everyone ignores it: the breathing of the two men is so perfectly synchronized that they believe Stephen Maturin is alone, sleeping, and will not disturb him.


End file.
